Prison of Light
by Neko Kate-chan
Summary: A surprise gift fic for my beta reader. Tatari. Complete. Tatsumi gets imprisoned in a prison of light...


**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

I AM ALIVE!

This fic is more like a message to everyone who is reading my stuff at the moment. Don't get offended by the order the chapters come out in. I'm just running with things. When I get inspiration for a certain fic, I write some of it. So at the moment, I'm most psyched about Stockholm Syndrome and The Butterfly (for which I already have two sequels planned out for next year .). I'm sorry, especially to ThisBeCeyx, who hasn't even had the first chapter of hers uploaded yet. I'm trying to iron out a few plot holes in her story, but she will have to wait a little longer simply because Oriya refuses to stay in character. Also, Muraki decided he wants an appearance which complicates things greatly. So I'll have things posted when I get inspiration or when I manage to solve some problems, ok? It will be done. When I open up my laptop it reminds me (a day in advance) of everything that I need to upload the next day.

I've also been neglecting my beta reader, for which I profusely apologise. Once I get on track with my writing again, without missing deadlines all over the place (see quote at the top of my bio by the brilliant Douglas Adams), Eternally Faithful will definitely be back beta-ing my stuff so you won't have to put up with my bad grammar.

This is just to say a big thank you to my reviewers and my beta reader mainly. This is her favourite pairing, so here's to Eternally Faithful, I promised you a gift fic, and here it is! Sorry it's not very long, but it's very cute XP

Written while feeling nostalgic about Disney films and listening to the Disney Soundtrack... Songs like The Bear Neccessities (The Jungle Book), God Help The Outcasts (The Hunchback of Notre Dame), Just Around The Riverbend (Pocohontas) and many others... Mary Poppins, Aladdin, Mulan, The Lion King, Pinochio, Cinderella, The Little Mermaid, And whatever 'Zip-a-dee-doo-dah' is from...

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Yami no Matsuei nor the rights or characters or anything. All lawsuits can be sent to my stuffed animals who will surely eat them and then use the remains to keep themselves warm in the deep dark corners of my room... And the FLAMES will be used to light the fires See, I got everything planned out...

**IF YOU WISH TO BE ABLE TO HAVE 'M' RATED FICS BACK ON THE MAIN LISTINGS AGAIN, COPY AND PASTE THE BUNNY OF DOOM AS YOU'RE HORIZONTAL RULE**. LET'S FACE IT, IT'S A CUTE WAY TO OVERTHROW A REGIME... (I've seen some pretty funny art where someone has protested about MA fics being banned... It involves the logo, a kunai and a pool of blood )

Gyah... Author's notes longer than the fiction... This is turning into Twelve Gifts! Gomen gomen! Enough waffle!

( V )  
(o.o)  
(u u)

Watari hated feeling so useless. Tatsumi had been called out. Apparently Muraki was involved in the most recent case and Hisoka had completely frozen up while Tsuzuki had gone Within and been captured. Well, whoop-de-frickin'-doo, that meant Tatsumi got all psyched up and hunted Muraki down.

Leaving orders that Watari was to stay put in case they needed a back up plan.

That had been three days ago.

Watari was beginning to think that something had gone wrong...

( V )  
(o.o)  
(u u)

Tatsumi waited patiently in his prison. Surely Watari ws not so stupid as to still be waiting in Meifu for him, after three days? Not even the blonde was that stupid... Right?

"I don't see why you don't just break out. You're powerful enough," Hisoka said, for the fourth time. Tatsumi felt a vein throb in his temple. His voice was calm and steady though, as he patiently answered Hisoka's question.

"Kurosaki-kun. Look around you," He ordered. Hisoka looked around at the walls. They were made out of large white lights, not blaring so they couldn't see, but still bright enough to make you want to close your eyes. The floor and ceiling were made from the same large lights.

"Uh, yeah?" Hisoka asked. Tatsumi rubbed his temples.

"How do you propse I summon up shadows in a room full of lights, Kurosaki-kun?" The secretary asked. Hisoka looked like he had just realised how incredibly stupid he'd been and laid down on the floor, probably hoping for sleep to take him again. Tatsumi sighed, hoping that Watari was doing his best to rescue them, but also hoping that the man had the sense to stay away, for some reason the idea of Watari getting hurt trying to save him gave Tatsumi a funny feeling in his heart.

"I hope that something changes drastically in our favour soon..."

( V )  
(o.o)  
(u u)

"Chim chiminey, Chim chiminey, Chim chim cher-ee!" Watari was singing to himself. He chuckled as he doodled on a piece of paper absently. Kanoe-kachou barged in, his face slightly red.

"Okay, where are Tatsumi-san, Tsuzuki-san and Kurosaki-san?" He demanded. Watari blinked, 003 perched on his shoulder.

"Er... Well, boss, the thing is..." Watari began. Five minutes later there was an explosion of a different kind in Watari's lab.

( V )  
(o.o)  
(u u)

"Okay, looks like we aren't getting rescued..." Hisoka said, softly. They were slowly starving to death. Tatsumi knew that this death would be long and drawn out. At first their bodies would try to heal the damage as their stomachs started to digest themselves, but eventually it would just give up the losing battle and they'd probably be poisoned by their own stomach acids... If they didn't kill the other first and eat them... Thinking like that, Hisoka's leg was looking awfully tasty...

The door opened. Hisoka and Tatsumi stared at it. There was loud screaming, and an inmistakable accent.

"No way! What the hell is that thing! Hey! Hey! Hey! Not so hard on the hair, yeah?" Watari was yelling. Minutes later, a very pissed looking Muraki threw Watari into the prison by his hair. He glared at the scientist, before slamming the door.

"MEANIE!" Watari yelled. Hisoka and Tatsumi looked at each other, before Tatsumi started to bang his head against the newly locked door.

"You were meant to rescue us and Tsuzuki! You weren't supposed to be captured too!" Hisoka yelled. Watari pouted.

"I freed Tsuzuki first. That's what got me caught. Tsuzuki started screaming as soon as I touched him and I had to knock him out... Muraki isn't dumb enough to miss that Tsuzuki is practically having a brain haemorrage on his floor," Watari explained. Tatsumi reinforced his banging on the wall, Hisoka was staring increduously.

"Oh, I doubt he really has brain damage. He managed to transport out though. I think I knocked some sense into him when I started mouthing off at Muraki. I think I got him really mad because he started attacking me rather than molesting Tsuzuki... Course, I didn't win. It wasn't my intention to," Watari's eyes were twinkling. Tatsumi stopped banging his head against the wall, watching Watari as the man pulled out a marker pen, drawing a large rectangle on the wall. Then there was a circle, midway up.

"What the-?" Hisoka began, but Tatsumi was smiling.

"Everytime I've denied you funding, I profusely apologise!" Tatsumi said, grinning. Watari said something under his breath and the rectangle became a door.

"Hisoka, you first. Get back to Tsuzuki and calm him down. Me and Watari will try to see if we can do something about Muraki," Tatsumi told the teen. Hisoka seemed torn for a moment but soon fled out of the door. Watari grinned at Tatsumi.

"Did I do good?" He asked, like a preschooler. The secretary couldn't help but smile a fond smile.

"You did good, Watari."

( V )  
(o.o)  
(u u)

"I can't believe you! YOU COMPLETE BAKA!"

"Tatsumi-saaaaan!"

"WHY? YOU IDIOT! YOU COMPLETE MORON!"

"But-But!-"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR INVALID EXCUSES!"

"You asked for them..."

Hisoka blinked. Didn't Tatsumi and Watari realise that this was a hospital ward? Wait... Tatsumi... yelling?

"BED! NOW!"

Whoa... Had something drastically changed in Tatsumi and Watari's relationship that Hisoka had completely missed?

The door opened and Watari limped in. He was bleeding. He really should have healed... But then again, Tsuzuki hadn't healed fully either... Tatsumi was sporting a few bruises, but they were disappearing. God knew how bad their injuries must have been previously.

"Oyasumi Hisoka-chan..." Watari said, falling face first onto a bed and lying there, unmoving.

"Did he just do what I think he did?" Tatsumi asked, blinking at watari.

"He fell asleep before he hit the bed I think... Er, shouldn't you move him? I mean, he'll smother himself if he sleeps with his face against the bed like that..." Hisoka suggested. There was no way he was even attempting to move Watari. Hell, all the other men in the office were almost twice his mass!

"I-I guess I should..." Tatsumi was blushing. His anger seemed to have disapated. What the hell?

"Well, seeing as I'm going to be burning the midnight oil I think I need coffee. Want some?" Hisoka asked. Tatsumi nodded, he was carefully turning Watari over, laying him on his back, removing his shoes and lab jacket. The boy left, or rather, went outside the door, leaving it ajar so he could spy.

Devious? Maybe, but he'd been watching Tatsumi and watari long enough to guess that their relationship was nearing becoming lovers... Tsuzuki had named it 'Operation Tatari', and had thrown them together as often as he could. None of Tsuzuki's plans had ever worked... But strangely enough, Muraki kidnapping Tsuzuki seemed to pull Watari and Tsuzuki together in a way Hisoka doubted he could understand...

"Why? Why do that for me...? I don't understand... You should have let me take that hit... I was strong enough to take it... You could have escaped... It could have killed you..." Tatsumi's head was bowed. A fist suddenly slammed into the stand beside the bed. The vase of flowers wobbled ominously, but it didn't fall.

"It could have killed you... You should have let me take it... My life is worth so much less than yours..." Tatsumi searched the sheets in front of his bowed face, as though they held the answers. Hisoka sighed, going to make coffee. It seemed Tatsumi still didn't understand...

( V )  
(o.o)  
(u u)

"Iie, Tatsumi-san... I didn't do it because I felt I was worth less than you..." Watari was awake. Tatsumi immediately found himself blushing. The blonde however was smiling softly.

"I did it because I was dumb and didn't think. It was human instincts to protect those I lo-care about that kicked in... You know how I forget things like healing abilities in those situations," Watari said, chuckling. Tatsumi however, hadn't missed Watari's little slip-up. It was more than human instincts. It was the same thing that had powered Hisoka to allow himself to be slashed to pieces by Oriya, let Tsuzuki walk into so many traps to save his partner...

"Watari..." Tatsumi began but then the door opened and Hisoka entered with two mugs of coffee. He blinked.

"Oh, Watari-san, you're awake!" Hisoka smiled and handed Tatsumi a mug.

"Yes, and they were having the most interesting conversation," said Tsuzuki, who was slowly propping himself up in bed. Hisoka chuckled, picking up on the emotions inside the room.

"Eavesdropping Asato-kun?" Watari teased, but there was a blush on his cheeks.

( V )  
(o.o)  
(u u)

"You're moping," Tsuzuki said. Tatsumi looked up, unsure exactly how to respond to that. It had been three days since the most recent Muraki incident, and Tatsumi had been avoiding Watari completely. It seemed the blonde had took the hint and stayed away.

"No I'm not," Tatsumi lied. The worst thing was, Tsuzuki knew he was lying as well.

"Why do you two persist in being so stupid? You love him-" Tatsumi looked about to protest but Tsuzuki ploughed on. "-And he's loved you since he first laid eyes on you. He's been waiting around forever. In fact, I know that Watari would wait for eternity just for an oppurtunity to talk to you. Why do you think he's begging for funding all the time? It's the only time you pay him any attention!" Tsuzuki then leaned over the desk, staring into Tatsumi's steel eyes.

"You're hurting him, Tatsumi," Tsuzuki's voice was low. "Either run away from your feelings again, like you did in the past, and be unhappy-" The look on Tsuzuki's face gave Tatsumi an idea of which 'feelings' he was referring to... "And let him go for good, or actually tell him how you feel and give both of you a chance to be happy together. For god's sake, just do something about the unresolved sexual tension please before you drive the rest of us crazy!" Tsuzuki threatened. Tatsumi regarded him for a few minutes before standing up and making his way to the door.

He knew Tsuzuki would be grinning triumphantly, and planned to follow him to Watari's lab. It was faster than lightening that Tatsumi locked and barricaded the door. He gained a funny look from Hisoka and Terazuma, who were talking in the corridor. They hid smiles when they heard Tsuzuki hammering on the door, yelling and cursing.

"I see he's told you what he thinks about your... love life... or lack of," Hisoka said, grinning. Tatsumi nodded, feeling a little peaky. He was quickly reminding himself what an idiot he was. He remembered how much courage it had taken to keep working with Tsuzuki every day for their partnership, and they hadn't ever really embarked on a real relationship... Tatsumi knew that when the partnership ended, Tsuzuki had thought that Tatsumi didn't love him.

He didn't want a relationship with Watari to be like that.

He didn't want to start their relationship by throwing up on him either.

When Watari walked around the corner and looked up, smiling, Tatsumi felt himself turn even more green. Watari frowned, taking a few steps forward and putting his hand on Tatsumi's forehead.

"You don't seem to be coming down with anything. You're a little clammy..." Watari stopped when he noticed Hisoka holding in fits of giggles and Terazuma's raised eyebrow. He looked to Tatsumi for clarification but the man just dodged out of the way and ran into Watari's lab. There were a few more pounds on Tatsumi's office door. Watari looked at it curiously but Hisoka managed to calm his giggles long enough to turn Watari around and point at his lab door, before settling about trying to undo the magical seals Tatsumi had put against the door.

( V )  
(o.o)  
(u u)

"Seichiiro-san?" Watari asked, stepping into his office. Tatsumi was pacing round and round like a caged tiger. He looked about to bolt though, when Watari stepped in. Something had seriously knocked Tatsumi off kilter if he was acting like... like... like something or other...

"I-er, I mean, Tsuzuki-san said something interesting today... He said that you... You see, the thing is I... That is I think..." Tatsumi floundered. Watari just blinked. A blush was spreading like wild fire not only across Tatsumi's cheeks but to his ears and neck as well.

"I'm not doing too well, am I?" Tatsumi asked, one eyebrow raised slightly, a nervous smile on his lips. Watari didn't know if Tatsumi was doing well or not... He still didn't know what was going on yet...

Then Tatsumi was only inches away. Then there were soft lips claiming his own. His eyes were wide open, blinking in shock. Tatsumi pulled away sharply, as though electrocuted. Watari realised that in his shock, he'd forgotten you were meant to kiss back. Oh God! What the hell could possibly be going through Tatsumi's head right now? He was worse than Tsuzuki for thinking bad thoughts...

"Gomen! Gomen nasai Watari-san! I didn't mean to- Mmmph!" Tatsumi was silenced by Watari pushing him up against a countertop, eagerly claiming those lips for his own again. Geez, he'd waited forever for this... Did Tatsumi understand how long he'd waited to be able to do something like this? Although he'd never really thought it would be a reality...

Watari knew that he was crying. Tears of happiness flowing from the corners of his eyes. When he pulled away, Tatsumi noticed and brushed them away with his thumb.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Tatsumi asked. Watari batted his hand away, smiling happily up at him and sniffling.

"Sorry. I'm just a little overwhelmed... Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to actually... er... well..." Watari had been about to say 'love me' but Tatsumi hadn't said that yet. Watari didn't want to jump to conclusions...

"Longer than I have from what Tsuzuki-san just yelled at me..." Tatsumi said, chuckling. The blonde scientist frowned.

"Tsuzuki bullied you into coming here?" He asked. That didn't seem good... It was strange that Tatsumi's would-be love confession came after TSUZUKI told him to come here... It felt to Watari as though he'd lost to Tsuzuki yet again...

"No. He actually told me to stop making mistakes. He told me I actually could be happy if I'd stop feeling bad about everything I'd done... He never did forgive me for running away from my feelings before, he didn't want to see me making the same mistake with you..." Tatsumi had his arms tightly around Watari's waist, trying to keep him close. Watari relaxed slightly into Tatsumi's arms.

"Oh..." Watari responded. Tatsumi leaned his chin on Watari's shoulder, softly nuzzling at the blonde's hair, which he'd worn down today. It smelled of coconuts. Tatsumi immediately decided he liked coconut.

"YAY! HISOKA! THEY'RE TOGETHER! THEY'RE CUDDLING!" Tsuzuki yelled in a sing-song tone. Watari pulled away slightly, looking up at Tatsumi's face. The secretary was smiling slightly, before he kissed Watari's forehead.

"Want to go somewhere private?" Watari asked. Tatsumi blushed cutely, but nodded. The two disappeared before Hisoka even managed to get to the door.

( V )  
(o.o)  
(u u)

END NOTES: Short but sweet... If people want lemon, I'll write it and post it separately or in another chapter or something. I just wanted to write something sweet as a break from the sex/angst that seems to be in most of my fics at the moment...

TATARINESS!


End file.
